Song of Reincarnation
by Jimi1
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are invited to Bill's for a month the summer after graduation. When they arrive, along with Ginny, they find strange things happening wherever they go. Together, they must uncover the scheme, and stop it...before it's too late!


A/N- Hey all!! i have decided to write another fanfic as well as the R/H (Learning You Were Wrong) one that I have started already. This one is more action/adventure than the other one, but I can not keep myself from putting in a bit of romance as well! I absolutely LOVE, do you hear me LOVE ancient Egypt! And Egypt is one of my favourite places in the world to go to! (Only been twice, but, hey, it's VERY interesting) I decided to do this one in Egypt. Also Shane O'Malley (You will find out who he is) is not supposed to be some knock off of any Weasley, I just have a thing for people with red hair, especially if they have an Irish accent!!!! I say somethings describing the people in Egypt. If you are one of those people who hates Muslims and Arabs because of Sept. 11, I am sorry but I have nothing against them, since the only people who are really responsible are the Taliban, not the entire race or religion!! Also something else to go into this incredibly long Author's Note, pronunciation of some of these characters may be kind of odd to people who don't know their origins. There are only three in this chapter, but I am sure there will be others as I go along. Here they are:  
Banata Tansour (BAN-a-ta TAN-soor)  
Teigra (Te-EE-gra)  
Thoth (TAW-th) One of the most commonly mispronounced Ancient Egyptian god names I know of!!!! Thoth is the Ancient Egyptian ibis-headed god of wisdom and writing!  
This should stay true to it's PG-13 rating, however, I will up it if I need to.  
After this _ridiculously _long Author's Note, I will let you get on to reading chapter one!::applause::  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and I don't pretend to own it. I do, however, own Banata Tansour, Shane O'Malley, and any other new characters I decide to add. This disclaimer applies to the entire story, as I am very forgetful (as people who know me will tell you) and I am very likely to forget on upcoming chapters. (Phew! That's over!)**  
**

  
  
Chapter One-  
  


Hermione arrived at The Burrow with a small pop, right in the middle of the tiny kitchen. Her bags were in one hand, and her wand was raised in the other. She had just learned to apparate a couple of weeks before, and found it very handy when traveling long distances, say from her parents' London home to The Burrow. It was also much cleaner than the Floo Powder she was forced to use before.   
As she looked around, she saw no one, but she knew that they were expecting her to arrive, she had confirmed it with Ron just the day before. she called. Harry? Ginny?  
Ron came walking through the door, with Harry right behind him. Ron was different now than when they had started Hogwarts seven years ago. He had become taller, now around six feet, and he had filled out a lot. His nose still had freckles, and he still blushed like crazy whenever he was embarrassed. His arms were now more muscular from being the Gryffindor Keeper for his last three years at Hogwarts, and his stomach was firm. The fiery red hair was still as bright as ever, but it was now shorter and more stylish.  
Harry was also different. He was a bit more grown up than Ron mentally, although he had matured physically a lot as well. Harry had seen more and experienced more evil in his live than Ron. After Harry's defeat of Voldemort only two months before, he had become slightly more serious then before, when the subjects of death, evil and like topics were brought up. He only talked about his experience of defeating Voldemort with Dumbledore, and wouldn't describe the events to anyone else.   
Harry had changed physically as well. His body was also toned from the rigorous games of Quidditch he had been playing and practicing for over the pervious seven years of their life. He still had his glasses, they were part of who Harry Potter was now, though they looked better on him then they ever had before, not geeky any longer, but sophisticated. _Hell, they are even sexy, _Hermione thought to herself. Emerald green eyes stared back through hose glasses, honest and open, comforting and warms. Harry was tall, about two inches shorter than Ron, and he still had his unruly hair.   
Both boys looked at Hermione with identical wide and welcoming smiles on their faces. Ron was the first to meet her, as he had entered the room first. Hermione, you're here, finally! Do you know that you are late?  
Hermione laughed, Ron, it is 12:03!  
And you were supposed to he here at noon!  
Harry walked over, and clapped Ron on the back. Oh, give her some slack. she probably had to finish packing all her books, he joked.  
All right, now I am bring picked on! What is this gang up against Hermione day? They all laughed, and Ron led the way up to the bedroom Hermione would be sharing with Ginny.  
Where are you sleeping? Hermione asked Harry as they walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.   
In the twin's old room. Fred and George had moved out the year after they finished school. They now lived in a flat in Hogsmede, and ran their own joke shop. Harry had gone straight to The Burrow after school had ended, and he had ben living there for two weeks. He would continue to live there until he and Ron found a flat somewhere that they could afford to rent.  
They arrived at Ginny's room, and Ron pushed open the door. Your room for the night.  
Inside the room was rather small, and with the extra cot inside, a bit cramped. The walls, what you could see of them, were covered in tiny little white lilies on a pastel pink background. Over top though, Ginny had tacked up pictures of Harman Williams, her current crush. Ginny's bedspread matched her walls, and had some stuffed animals piled on top.  
I don't know how you will be able to sleep with Mr. Bighead stating at you from every direction, but you will have to cope. Ron looked disgusted that his little sister had tacked pictures of guys all over her walls. Harman Williams was a male model for Gladrags Wizard Wear, he also happened to be _extremely _handsome, and had half the witches, and some of the wizards, fawning all over him.  
I think I'll manage. What time does out train leave tomorrow? Hermione asked. Bill had invited Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to come and stay with him in Egypt for a while as a graduation celebration. Ginny had been invited to come along, because when she graduated, she didn't have any friends that Bill would be willing to have stay with him, he did not appreciate 16-year-old girls hitting on him.  
Ron's blank look told her he didn't know. 6:30 in the morning, Harry supplied. When Ron turned and looked at him, he explained, I asked your Mum at breakfast.   
was Ron's only reply to that.  
We have a 2 hour train ride to London. Then we have to catch a 10:30 plane to Cairo, that's a four hour ride, and we will be there by two o'clock. Harry said matter-fo-factly, informing his two friends of their travel schedule.  
Why are we taking the muggle way? Ron's question caused Hermione and Harry to stare. he asked as though he were being accused of something.  
Your Mum explained it to us, we just assumed that she had told you too. Hermione answered him.  
Told you what?  
We have to go that way because of your sister. Hermione spoke patiently as though to a small child who didn't get a simple concept. She can't apparate yet, remember. And before you say anything, your mother doesn't want us to Floo because there are millions of grates to chose from during international travel, and she doesn't want any of us to get lost.'  
Ron said again.  
Ginny walked in and saw Hermione just then. Hey, Hermione! The two girls started talking, and the boy's left, not wanting to hear the conversation about the different clothes they were bringing to Egypt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Ron was rudely woken up from a wonderful dream he had been having. He had been the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and all his female fans had been swarming in around him after he had made a spectacular save that won the game. me mumbled groggily.  
Get your arse out of bed, mate! We ave to get ready to catch our train. Harry, Ron realized, was the one responsible for getting him up this morning.  
Wha time iz it? Ron had sat up now, his hair sticking up in every direction from the gel he had had in it the day before.   
It's about 4:30, Harry smiled down at his still half-sleeping friend.   
In the _morning_? Ron asked incredulously.  
Yes, now get out of bed before your Mum, or Hermione, comes in to find you still in sleeping!  
All right, all right, fine, I am getting up! Slowly, ever so slowly, Ron sat up, swung his legs over the bed onto the cold hard wood floor of his bedroom, and stood up. Walking like a drunk man, zigzagging across his room to the small closet on the other side, he pulled open the door to observe his choices for the day. He had to dress like a Muggle, since that was the mode of transportation they were using. He only had 1 pair of jeans, and a red short-sleeved shirt with a wide blue stripe across the front left, as he had packed the rest for his trip to Egypt, as they would have to go through Muggle tourist areas to get to the wizard ones, they had to dress as Muggles.   
_Dammit, _Ron had thought the night before. _Not only do we have to dress like Muggles for the entire month that we are down there, we have to take Muggle transportation as well!!  
_ But this morning he was rather glad, since it was hot at the Burrow, and even worse in Egypt, Muggle clothes were always cooler than wizard robes.   
He pulled his clothes put of the drawer, and dragged them with him into the bathroom. He turned on the water, and was had just taken his shirt off, when someone knocked on the door. He walked over, and opened it to tell the person to go away, he was taking a shower.  
The person there, however, was Hermione. Oh, I'm sorry, Ron! I'll go and see if I can use the bathroom upstairs.  
She stood there for a second longer, taking in the site of her boyfriend. He was standing in the bathroom doorway, with his shirt off (_Oooo, very nice! _Hermione thought), his red plaid pajama pants hanging loosely from his waist. The steam from the hot shower was swirling around behind him, and his hair was sticking up from sleep.   
That's a nice look for you, Ron, She said, a playful smile spreading across her face. You should dress like that more often!  
He looked her up and down, sleep still clouding his brain. Thank you! I am sure you look really nice in your pajama pants, with your shirt off too. Hermione's eyes widened at Ron's comment, she was about to open her mouth and say something, but Ron continued, smiling groggily, I need to get back to my shower. And he closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was sitting down stairs at the kitchen table with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, eating his scrambled eggs. Pushing them around on his plate, he listened to Mrs. Weasley fuss over Ginny.   
Are you sure you have _everything? _ Mrs. Weasley questioned her daughter for the 4th time that morning.   
_Yes, Mum!! _And anything that I don't have, I can borrow from Hermione or one of the guys. I will be fine! She stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. As soon as that piece had disappeared, her mother placed another two slices on her plate. Eat up, dear. You don't want to be hungry on your trip!   
Before Ginny could argue that she had no more room for any food, her mother walked away to go and yell at Ron and Hermione to get down stairs to eat.  
When the two finally came down, Hermione was chewing Ron's ear off about some book or another she had read on Ancient Egypt. She was just explaining to Ron the theory of how the ancient culture had performed brain surgery, when two of the hands on the Weasley kitchen clock, labeled and turned to point at the time to go position on the face.   
Oh, you guys must run! It is a ten minute walk down to the train station! Mrs. Weasley summoned all their bags down from the up stairs landing, and each person claimed their belongings. Ron, Harry, and Hermione shrunk them all down to fit into their carry-ons for the plane, and Mrs. Weasley shrunk Ginny's for her as she wasn't aloud to do it yet herself.  
They walked out the front door, with Molly behind them waving and shouting last minute reminders to their retreating backs.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
At the train station, Ron and Ginny marveled over everything from the electronic ticket machine, to the Muggle pay phones. They walked around with their mouths open, and you would think that they had never set foot in a train station before.   
Hermione questioned Ron about this, as they went to King's Cross every year, and this town station was no where near the size of King's Cross. he started, I guess it is because we don't get to use the stuff when we go to King's Cross. I mean, I never got to use that thing that spits the tickets out at you before.  
They sat on orange plastic seats to wait for their train, when Hermione opened up the bag Mrs. Weasley had stuffed into her hand upon departure from The Burrow. It was a couple packages of sandwiches, Ron saw them and groaned, Open them up then, tell me what they are.  
She peeled back the wax paper of each sandwich in turn, and told him what each seemed to contain. Corned beef, the second was opened, corned beef, the third, corned beef, and the last one, turkey mushroom!?  
She finally learned! Ron was ecstatic, but Hermione stared at him.   
A turkey and _mushroom _sandwich? she asked incredulous that her boyfriend would eat such a thing.  
Hey, I am not asking you to eat it!  
Harry told the two of them to shut up as a voice came over the announcing system. The 6:30 train to London's King Cross Station, has now arrived, and will be boarding from platform 2.  
The four travelers picked up their belongings and headed out onto the open air platform where there was a large train waiting for them. The stepped on, found seats to the rear of the first car, and sat down.  
Ron sat next to Hermione, and she leaned against him as she pulled out a book and started to read. Ginny and Harry sat next to each other across from them. There weren't snuggling up like Ron and Hermione, as Ginny had no yet told Harry how she felt about him, but they were companionably close.  
Over the past year Ginny had started to hang out more and more with Gryffindor's notorious threesome. Ginny had found that she really didn't have any friends in her year, as soon as her supposed best friend started to spread rumours about her. Hermione had taken pity on her, and invited her over to sit with them at meal times and in the common room. The four had grown closer, and Ginny started to be with them on regularly, the only one who objected at first was Ron, but even he gave in after a while.  
They sat in silence, Hermione reading her book, Ginny engrossed in her magazine, and Ron and Harry staring out the window.  
It was an hour before Harry broke the silence, asking Ginny if she could tell him the time. Another hour and a half to go. Harry sighed softly, and Hermione looked up.  
Didn't you bring anything to do? Hermione asked, her eyes wide as though she were thinking that there was no way Harry could have forgotten.   
Yeah, I did, Hermione looked relieved. The only thing is that it is a Quidditch book, and the moving pictures on the bumping train will make sick.   
Hermione seemed to understand as she reached down and pulled out a rather thick leather bound book out of her bag. She handed it to him saying, Read this instead. It's a book about ancient Egypt that I bought from Diagon Alley about a week ago. There are some pictures, but nothing that moves. It's a very interesting read.   
_What the hell, _Harry thought, _at least it is something to do.  
_As the train moved, Ron fell asleep, and Harry got more and more into the book. It was about how the Egyptians had built the pyramids. It told all about the pharaohs that were buried inside, and how exactly the wizards had used magic to construct the massive monument. It also went into a little detail about the muggle theory of their building, and how close, or far off they are on certain points.  
He was surprised when the train slowed to yet another stop, they had been stopping along the way at different stations, and the voice over rang through the train, King's Cross Station.  
The four friends packed their bags again, and exited the train into the hustle and bustle of the station.   
They walked through the familiar platforms, out on to the street, and caught a cab to Heathrow International Airport. Hermione paid the driver with some muggle money she had brought along, and they walked into the airport.   
After checking in and showing their passports, they made their way up to security where they pulled over next to the wall, so that Hermione could explain to Ron and Ginny exactly how the security screening worked.   
They walked up to it, put their carry-ons on the moving belt, and walked through without any major problems.   
Walking to the gate, Ron and Ginny had their eyes glued to the windows, and more than once, Hermione or Harry had to pull them out of the way before they were run over by the small cars that were driving around the terminal. They walked to their gate and sat down. Ron started bombarding Hermione with questions, Harry and GInny sat listening, as Harry had never been to an airport before either.  
I know that these things fly, Ron was saying, but how do they stay up without magic?  
Hermione then spent the rest of their waiting time explaining to Ron the concept of aerodynamics.   
Once again a voice could be heard announcing the British Airways flight to Cairo International Airport. They showed their passports and tickets to the agent at the gate, and stepped on to the plane. They were seated in Rows 15 and 16, Hermione let Ron have the window, but Harry got the window seat in his row, since Ginny was somewhat squeamish about heights and didn't want to see how high they were.   
In no time, they were in the air on their way to Egypt.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
As their decent into Cairo was announced, Harry woke up the sleeping Ginny, who's head was rested against his shoulder, to let her know that they were there.   
Stepping off the plane they walked over to get in the customs line. After about an hour of waiting, they were finally able to hand their passports to the veiled lady behind the counter. She stamped them, and they walked through into the baggage claim, looking for Bill.   
They spotted him rather easily as most people in that room were of Arab decent, and he was the only one with that flaming red hair, besides his brother and sister. Bill raised his hand in a wave, just to be sure that they spotted him, and started walking towards them.   
Ginny gave her brother a hug, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook hands with the oldest Weasley brother. How have you all been? Bill inquired of all four of them.  
They went out into the parking lot, piled into the car, and pulled out into the Cairo traffic. It was a truly amazing site. The drivers didn't seem to have any rules to follow. They paid no attention to the lines that were painted on the asphalt, pulling out into whatever lane they wanted, whenever they wanted. Horns were going off every few seconds, what seemed to the four passengers, for no reason at all. As they got into downtown, there were people riding their bicycles, and women, in the long skirts and veils, walking out into the middle of this horrendous traffic. As they got to a corner, Bill had to stop short, as a donkey cart, filled with bananas, pulled out into the road in front of them. It stayed there for a while, other cars cutting it off. When they approached the stop light, it turned red, and Bill drove right through it, as well as three of four cars behind him, before someone decided they had to stop as the flow of cars from the other direction was too thick to get through.  
I do not want to be in the car with you if you ever drive in England! Hermione was slightly out of breath as she had been holding it in while they were going through this mess.   
Bill laughed out loud at this. Believe it or not, Hermione, I learned to drive in merry old England! But I can tell you it is much more fun driving down here! He chuckled once again, looking at the horror he could see on Hermione's face in the rear view mirror.  
They drove in front of the Egyptian Museum of Antiquities, and Bill parked in a space labeled in front of a door marked Office of Antiquities.  
I thought you worked for Gringotts, Ron said to Bill as he got out of the passengers side of the small car.   
I do, he told his brother, but, my office is here. See I work as a curse breaker. We need to be part of the Wizard division of the Egyptian Antiquities Beureau so we can get all the permits and things to be in those places that need curses broken. You see those guys over there? Bill pointed to a couple of tall, young, Arab men with dark hair and skin standing outside the Museum. They had machine guns over their shoulders, and were wearing dark gray pants and shirt. They had their gun ammunition slung over their left shoulder so that it came across their chest, over to their right hip, and up across their back. A dark burgundy baret with the Egyptians Antiquities Office Beureau Seal embroidered on the front, capped their heads finishing the outfit.  
They are the Antiquities Police. Their job is to keep protect the tourists from terrorists, but also to keep unauthorized people from being in secured spots. Bill finished, and looked at his guests. So, we are part of the Beureau, and we get all the permits and everything that we need to do our job. The highest official in the Muggle Beureau knows about us wizards, and what we do, so he tells his staff that we do have permits to be somewhere, just leaves out why.  
They walked inside. The building was dimly lit, and had dark wooden walls. Bill was greeting people as they walked through the building. In the back, there was a woman sitting at a desk, sifting through some papers. She looked up as she heard Bill's foot steps drawing near.   
Good afternoon, Bill, she said sweetly. She was maybe around 34, and she had pictures on her desk of who were obviously her husband and daughter. Miss Tansour is waiting inside for your arrival.  
They walked inside to find a very attractive woman sitting inside the room, behind one of the two desks that were positioned against opposite walls, organizing the papers on her desk. She looked up, and smiled as they came in.  
She had shoulder length black hair, and dark olive skin, looking to be about Bill's age. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, but they shone with a warm and inviting light. She had a small, dainty, sloping nose, and full tanish-pink lips. As she stood to greet them, they saw that she was around 5'7, and moved very gracefully.   
Guys, I would like you to meet my office mate, and partner, Banata Tansour. Bill smiled at Banata, and she smiled back.  
she said looking the four teens over, you must be Ron and Ginny, no way to get you mixed up with the others, with the red hair and all. So that leaves you, she pointed at Harry, to be Harry Potter, and you, she now pointed her finger at Hermione, to be Hermione Granger. They were all very impressed with her knowledge of them, and she elaborated on the subject for them. Bill told me that you were coming. Her voice had an Arab accent that one gets from having Arabic as their first language, but it was not very thick, adn her sentences were not punctuated by the people make when tryint to remember that certain English word, telling everyone that she had spoken English for a very long time.   
Bill was over at a filing cabinet on the far wall, mumbling to himself. Bana, where did you put those permits?  
Oh, I already took them out! They are over in this file on your desk. She walked over to the desk opposite the one she had been sitting at and picked up an ordinary manilla folder. She held it up and threw it across the room to Bill, who caught it.  
Why didn't any of the papers fall out? Harry whispered to Hermione, not wishing to sound stupid.  
Must be charmed, she answered, then started listening to what Bill was saying. We are going over to the pyramids tomorrow, so we need these permits to get in the parts that aren't open to the public, without being arrested. He turned to the clock that was mounted on the wall over his desk.   
Are you coming for dinner tonight? Bill asked Banata.  
Yeah, I am. When should I be over?  
Around six, I guess. I get to cook tonight though, so be careful.  
Banata laughed, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill left the office.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
After passing through rush hour Cairo traffic that they had been stuck in for nearly two hours, they arrived at Bill's small home, outside the city.   
I don't see how anyone can sleep with all that honking, Ron complained.  
That's why I live out here, Bill replied to his youngest brother.  
They entered through the rather dilapidated front door, and were bowled over by the interior.   
The floor was made out of some dark, polished wood, with deep red oriental rugs laid across it. The stair case was made of the same dark wood, elaborately carved with Nile flowers. Looking down the hallway that stretched out in front of them, they saw that the living room was made from the same dark wood, that also ran as paneling half way up the walls until it met with a deep blue wallpaper.   
The entrance hall that they were in had the same paneling, but the upper portion of the wall was the same deep red as the carpet. An elaborately twisted chandelier hung down from the ceiling above their head, the candles burning brightly.  
Bill lead them upstairs. The house's shabby exterior, they realized, must have been a cover-up for the passersby, for the interior was huge, and extraordinarily decorated.  
Bill led them to the girl's room first. It was lighter and airier looking than the rest of the house. It was decorated in a light yellow colour on the walls, and a light rug to match. The bed spread was made out of a very light weight, pastel yellow linen, and the two bed frames, night stand, and closet doors were constructed out of something that resembled pine.  
A yell then resounded through the house. Bill, are you home?! It was a man's voice, with a light Irish accent.  
he called back, I am in the yellow bedroom getting the girls settled!  
I forgot they were all coming! They could hear pounding footsteps on the stairs, and then a face, then the body of a man with red hair to rival the Weasleys swung around the door. He was around 6'2, taller than Bill and Ron. His hair was cut short and spiky, and intense aqua-blue eyes shone out from underneath his light coloured eyebrows. His body was muscular, more so than either Ron or Harry, but not too much. The skin across his nose was feckless, as well as a smattering of them across his cheeks. He had a fun I-love-life kind of air around him that made you want to smile.  
And this, Bill gestured to the man who had just entered the room, is my house mate, Shane O'Malley. Shane this is Ron, my brother, Hermione Granger, Ginny, my sister, and Harry Potter. He pointed to each one of them in turn, and Shane looked at Harry for a second.  
I heard about you, he said with a smile on his face, congrats, by the way. They all knew he was talking about Harry's defeat of Voldemort, and Shane was smart enough to know that saying any more about it, or asking questions would make him uncomfortable.  
I am just showing them where they are going to be sleeping, Bill informed Shane.  
All of a sudden, Hermione screamed, and jumped backwards, everyone looked at her.  
Hermione, what's wrong? Ron sounded concerned, and knowing that what they had just said was no cause to scream, he was genuinely worried for her sanity. She was looking at the doorway behind Shane. Ron looked too, and jumped backwards, followed shortly by Harry and Ginny after they had had a look.  
Peeking it's head around the door, was a Bengal tiger. It' s orange stripes stood out against the black ones, it's yellow eyes were gleaming, and it's huge pink nose was sniffing the air. Walking forwards on enormous paws, it came to a halt next to Shane, who started laughing, looking that the stunned teens standing against the wall.  
It's okay, he said, she won't hurt you. Shane was still smiling. He had begun to scratch the large cat's ears, and it had laid down where it was with it's chin resting on it's paws.  
Her name is Teigra. She's my pet. Kinda like you would have an owl or a cat, well this is what I have. She perfectly friendly, acts just like an over grown house cat. The only thing that you have to be careful of is, he paused for dramatic tension as the startled crowd watched him, that she doesn't sit on your lap! She weighs a good 600 pounds, and once she's one you, she's hard to move.  
Harry came forward, and bravely placed a hand on the large feline's head. A low growling like noise came from her throat, and Harry stepped back, startled.   
Shane was smiling again. Don worry, she won't hurt you. His Irish accent was very nice, and Hermione and Ginny enjoyed just listening to it. Tigers can't purr, like regular house cats. The only large cat that can is the lion. The growling noise is the best she can manage, you'll know if she''s pissed at you though, because she'll make a deeper sound and show you her teeth.  
Harry started petting Teigra again, followed closely by Ginny, then Hermione, and finally Ron. She sleeps in my room, Shane was speaking again, so you don't have to worry about her waking you with a start in the middle of the night.  
Finally Teigra got up and left, and Bill could take to boys to their room. The girls left their stuff in their room to unpack later, and followed Shane out of the bedroom to go and find the boy's sleeping quarters.   
It was laid out the same as the girls room, but instead of in that light floaty yellow colour, it was a dark forest green, with cedar closet door and furniture. They put their bags down, and the girls left to go and unpack, while the boys stayed in their room and threw everything in their closets.   
  
($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)  
  
Bill was downstairs cooking, while Shane was upstairs, either helping the guys unpack, or geting friendly with the girls. When they all came down stairs, and walked in the kitchen to see Bill, Shane saw that he had taken down seven plates instead of six.  
Oh, you didn't tell me that the girlfriend was coming to dine with us tonight. Shane was obviously teasing Bill, knowing very well the had hadn't told their guests he had a girlfriend, never mind who it was.  
Banata is your _girlfriend_? Hermione seemed astounded at the news, and stared from Bill to Shane.   
Shane answered for Bill, the one and only. Banata Tansour, one of the sexiest women I ever met, and she went for Bill here, he jabbed his thumb at the offending person. How long have you been dating her Bill? He mumbled something under his breath. What, sorry I didn't catch thatl.  
Nearly a year, he finally said. His back was too them, but they could see his neck turning red.   
Ginny was giggling. Nearly a year, and you haven't told Mum? she tried to sound scandalized, but failed miserably.   
You're right, and I want all of you to keep your mouths shut! Bill glared menacingly at them, well as menacingly as was possible, as he had a bright red face.  
You all are lucky enough to be here during their anniversary. A week from Saturday, if I'm not mistaken. Don't worry, we can hang out upstairs and play pictionary or something, and leave the lovebirds downstairs. Believe me, you don't want to be around, it is best to be as far from it as possible. Shane winked at them behind Bill's back.  
There was avery soft pop in the entry way, followed by Banata's voice, Bill, that smells really good. She came into the kitchen to find a very red Bill finishing up dinner, Shane with a broad, evil grin on his face, Ginny and Hermione giggling, and Ron and Harry standing there with small smiles.  
I know you were talking about me, she said. What did you say Shane? She narrowed her eyes at him playfully.  
Shane looked innocently up at the ceiling. All I did was remind Bill that your one year anniversary was coming up in a week.  
Banata guessed the rest of what had happened, and walked over behind Bill, Bill, you needed reminded about our anniversary? she said her voice full of mock shock.  
No, I was being verbally abused, he turned around to give her a small kiss, and a big was heard from Shane.  
Bill turned around, Can it you! He pointed a finger at Shane, At least I can keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks!  
I can, too...It just hasn't happened in a while.  
Okay, okay, break it up. Is the table set? Banata effectively changed the subject. She got down plates and cups, told Hermione to pull silverware out of the drawer she was leaning on, and they set to work setting the table.  
  
_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
When dinner was done, the girls excused themselves to their bedrooms, to change into their comfortable pj's. Shane, had to go and quickly to write a letter to his mum back in Ireland, and the boys went up stairs to change as well, leaving Bill and Banata alone in the living room waiting for them to come back.  
Bill and Banata were sitting on the couch, Banata curled up against him, her head on his chest, what _are _we doing for our anniversary? Banata questioned.   
Bill's voice was low, I was thinking we could go to this little place I know of in Cairo for a candle lit dinner. Then we can come home, listen to some music, sit in front of the fire... he trailed off, the arm that was around her was rubbing her shoulder, and she lifted her cheek off his chest, putting her chin on his shoulder.  
And what do you propose we do in front of this fire? she asked her voice was low as well as she whispered in his ear.  
He turned his head to look at her, his face leaning towards hers, I don't know, it's up to you.  
She leaned up and captured his lips in a tender kiss, leaving him in no doubt of what she wanted to do in front of that fire. His hands twisted themselves into her hair, pulling her face closer to his. Her hands were clutching his back, in an attempt to draw him in even more. They pulled away for a moment, not far away, and for literally just a moment, to get a breath of air, before coming back together in another powerful kiss.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
Shane, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Teigra all came downstairs together. At the door to the living room they all stopped at the sight before them. Bill and Banata, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together, were stretched out on the couch. Ron wondered how they could go that long with out coming up for air. Sure, he had made out with Hermione before, but neither of them could go _that _long without air. Practice he decided, it all came down to practice, just like everything else in life.  
Shane cleared his throat a few times, and the pair on the sofa finally broke apart, and looked up. Bill turned slightly red, but Banata looked unabashed, and told them to come in and sit down.   
They sat there talking and talking. They learned that Banata had been born in and had lived in Egypt her entire life, but even though her parents were both pure Egyptian, they had grown up in England, so she had to learn both English and Arabic as first languages. She went to Egypt's equivalent of Hogwarts, Egyptian Academy of Magic in Karnak, then went to the University of Cairo to get her degree in Ancient Magicks. She moved out of her parents house when she was 20, which is very rare in Egypt as most children live with their parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins in the same house their entire lives. She had a flat in Cairo, with her pet ibis Thoth (what wizards use in Egypt since owls are not common) and informed Ron that she had grown used to the incessant honking.  
Banata finally apparated back to her flat around 12:20 when Ginny fell asleep with her head on Teigra's back. They all went to bed after that, as they had a very busy day ahead of them.  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I did my best to explain the traffic and driving in Cairo...but it is very hard to get across. If you have ever been there, you know what I mean. I also made up what the interior of the Antiquities building looks like since I have never actually been inside. One last thing is something that one of my friends worried about when I told her about the Antiquities Police...they don't just give anyone who want to be a Police Officer a machine gun and post him on a corner somwhere...they have to go through a 5 year training program to become one! Review if you have the time! 0:-)


End file.
